Harry Potter: Twisted Fate
by Boann
Summary: The night The Dark Lord was vanquished, a baby boy was left crying in his cradle until the half ginat Hagrid took him away. But what if, on the way to meet Dumbledore, Hagrid, and an innocent Sirius Black were attacked. What if the baby was lost?
1. Default Chapter

The night Lily and James Potter were murdered, their baby boy was left alive. When the Dark Lord fled, the little baby was left crying in his cot, pleading for his mother to wrap him in her arms. Crying for his father to play a game with him. He did not understand why they lay motionless on the floor. It was many hours until a half giant Hagrid, picked up the baby boy and carried him away, onto the back of a flying motorcycle lent to him by a friend. But what would have happened, if Hagrid had run into trouble before leaving to hand the boy to Albus Dumbledore? What if the baby boy was lost?

_What if, a childless man and woman, both of the Wizarding world, had heard the baby crying in the bushes by the road? _

_In a world where Harry grew up with magic. In a world where he never knew about his parents. In a world where his godfather Sirius, due to the troublesome encounter with Hagrid, had never been imprisoned in Azkaban. What if, over the years, The Boy Who Lived, was thought to be dead? In a world…of twisted fate._

Prologue 

The sounds of a baby crying for its mother rang out in the quiet street. Woken from their sleep, Joseph and Mary-Grace Bartlett, two members of the Wizarding world, went out into the street to try and find the source of all the noise. Mary-Grace gasped when she saw the little baby boy wrapped in a blanket crying under a bush.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she gasped, picking up the baby and cradling him in her arms. His crying hushed as she gave him her finger to hold.

"How do you think it got here?" asked Joseph, looking around, "There haven't been any babies born recently in the neighbourhood"

"Oh Joe, for years we've prayed for a child of our own, perhaps our prayers have finally been answered" said Mary-Grace

"Perhaps they have" mused Joseph, gently stroking the boy's hair. He frowned when he saw a scar on the baby's forehead, "Look Mary-Grace!" he exclaimed

The scar was unlike anything they'd ever seen. Shaped like a lightning bolt, it was still fresh.

"What happened to you, you poor thing?" cooed Mary-Grace.

The baby was staring up at her with vivid green eyes, as if knowing something she didn't.

"Lets get inside," said Joseph, ushering his wife back into the house. Mary-Grace spent no time wasting and made a makeshift bed for the baby by lining a washing basket with soft blankets. Carefully she lay him down and watched as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Joseph came up behind her with a cup of tea. She took it gratefully.

Joseph sighed, "Mary-Grace, don't get too attached, we don't know if he still has a family or not. I don't want to see you upset if we have to return him"

Mary-Grace didn't take her eyes off the sleeping child, "What kind of family would leave him to die?" she asked bitterly, "We can't leave him. He needs us…and we need him" she finished, looking up at her husband

Joseph looked at the baby. For so long he had wanted a child, just as much as his wife. The longer he thought, the more he wanted to claim the boy as his son.

"I'll make the call to the adoption centre," he said. His wife beamed and hugged him lovingly.

Joseph left and returned in about fifteen minutes, scratching his beard, "The agency said if he's not claimed or reported in a week, he's ours. We'll just have to go down to London tomorrow and sign some papers"

He put an arm around his wife and couldn't help but smile.

A week later, the baby had not been taken back and finally Joseph and Mary-Grace could have a baby of their own.

"What should we call him?" asked Mary-Grace as she and her husband stood in their beloved new son's room as he slept in his cradle.

"It's entirely up to you darling" smiled Joseph

Mary-Grace thought. The way they had found him had been a miracle. It had been on the same night another miracle had been performed. The death of the Dark Lord. A little boy had miraculously defeated him, but had been reported dead soon after. What had the little boy's name been?

"Harry" she whispered

"Harry?" her husband questioned, then nodded as he understood, "Perfect"

"Our little Harry" smiled Mary-Grace


	2. Normal

Chapter 1 

_15 years later_

Harry smiled as he helped his dad unload boxes from the car into their new house. For the past ten or so years, he and his family had been moving around the European countryside and finally they were settling down in the town of Surrey. His mother and father were Aurors for the Ministry of Magic and had been on many assignments in many different places. Although Harry was due to start his education as a wizard four years earlier, his parents had home schooled him to avoid the drama of having to change schools so many times. It hadn't been bad, but it was annoying when your own parents gave you homework. Nevertheless, learning from Aurors had been fantastic. Harry was well ahead with his Defence Against the Dark Arts work and enjoyed every minute of it.

But now it was all over.

The Ministry had decided to let the Bartlett family settle down. Harry had been even more excited when he'd received a letter informing him that he'd been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Where do you want this one mum?" he asked when he got inside, where his mother Mary-Grace was sorting out odd piles of objects from the numerous boxes around her.

"Oh Merlin! Not more of them! I'll never have this lot sorted out by dinner," she groaned

Smiling, Harry put down the box.

"Thanks dear, can you sort out your room? I'm sure you're old enough to do that by yourself" Mary-Grace asked pleadingly

"Sure" said Harry, going upstairs.

His bedroom was fairly large compared to the others he'd had in Europe. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and dark blue curtains hung from the window. His bed was in one corner, his desk along the opposite wall in front of the window, his dad had set up a few shelves for him to stack his books and belongings, and an old wooden wardrobe stood proudly on the wall next to his window.

He opened a small box and began unloading his things. Apart from clothes, which he had plenty of due to the odd conditions in many countries, he had very little things. Moving around every month meant that the family couldn't afford to spend a lot on luggage. Harry hoped that now they were settling down, he could finally get a broomstick. He loved playing Quidditch, and the best thing was it was played the same way in every country, so he didn't have to know much Bulgarian or Russian or French to be able to play with the other kids.

He got to the bottom of the box and smiled as he brought out his most treasured possession. It was a small snow globe given to him by his parents for his tenth birthday. A miniature broomstick hovered and soared around inside the globe. Harry shook it and different coloured sparks shot everywhere inside it and a tiny Snitch began hovering around the broom. He placed the globe carefully on his bedside table and went on unpacking.

It was after six before he'd finished. There was a tiny knock at the door and his father walked in, carrying a large cage with a very familiar bird twittering inside. Hedwig, his white snowy owl. She'd been his only long-term companion ever since his father had bought her for him. It had been his parent's way of saying sorry for having to move him all over the country all the time. Harry had been ever so grateful.

"I think someone's annoyed about being left in the lounge all this time" laughed Joseph

"Thanks dad. Sorry Hedwig, I totally forgot about you" Harry smiled, taking the cage from his dad and opening it, letting Hedwig flying onto the top of the wardrobe.

"Your mother's fixed us something to eat if you want to join us," added Joseph before he left

"Be right there," said Harry, setting the cage down on the desk and opening his window to let Hedwig out.

He walked downstairs to find his parents digging into corn on the cob on the dinner table.

He sat down and helped himself hungrily.

"I hope you get enough sleep tonight, you boys, I want to leave bright and early tomorrow. We've no idea what the crowds will be like," said Mary-Grace

"What's the place called again mum?" asked Harry

"Diagon Alley" replied his father through a mouthful of corn

"Joe!" reprimanded Mary-Grace

Harry chuckled at the two of them.

"As I was saying, up and early before six tomorrow so we can get you sorted," Mary-Grace said, glaring at both Harry and Joseph.

"Easy dear, we'll be fine, and if we get stuck, we can always ask for help. It's not like we haven't been there before," said Joseph

"You've been to Diagon Alley? What's it like?" asked Harry

"Ages ago. You must've been about five the last time we went," said Joseph

"Alright, that's enough, Harry, finish you dinner and get to bed," said Mary-Grace firmly. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear in a nervous way.

Harry noticed, and he quickly excused himself and went up to his room. Hedwig was out on her hunt, so without any waiting, Harry got into his pyjamas and climbed into bed.

He'd seen the look on his mother's face when his dad had mentioned the last time they had been here. His mum didn't like talking about when Harry was young. She didn't seem very comfortable about it for some reason. Harry knew he'd been adopted and he had been okay with that, but he didn't understand why his mum was so edgy every time they came close to mentioning anything about it.

Sighing, Harry looked across to his mirror on the wardrobe and pulled back the fringe of his jet-black hair to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar that ran down his forehead. His parents had said he'd had it when they'd adopted him, so even he didn't know why it was there or how he got it. It had puzzled him for years.

Realising how tired he was, Harry took off his glasses and lay them on his bedside table, turned off the lamp and lay down to sleep, watching his globe glow faintly in the darkness.


	3. meeting friends and foes

Thanks to all who sent me reviews, its great to hear you're enjoying it so far. Keep posting!

_**AN: I don not own the original characters, places etc in Harry Potter.**_

Chapter 2 

"Harry, will you get down here, you're mother is going to go nuts if we're late!" called Joseph from the bottom of the stairs.

Dressed and ready, Harry ran out of his room and hurried downstairs to the fireplace, where his father was holding a glass bottle of floo powder. His mother had left about an hour ahead of the boys, rushing to get gold from Gringotts before the crowds came in.

Harry grimaced at the floo powder, _Oh great, my favourite way of travel, _thought Harry, taking a pinch, stepping into the fireplace and shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

After an immense swirl of colour and smoke, he arrived, shortly joined by his mother and father. Brushing dust off his sweatshirt, he and his dad stepped into the already busy streets of Diagon Alley. Harry was amazed. There were so many shops selling everything from quills to newts eyes to brushes that grew teeth and bit you if you weren't its proper user _("No more headlice!" read the sign) _

Nothing in Europe he had seen compared to this. Russia had been smoky, Paris had been grey and in Bulgaria the shop owners looked at you with daggers in their eyes if you so much as thought about leaving their stores empty handed.

He was so bedazzled by the shop windows that he ran straight into someone!

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry!" he apologised

The girl he had walked into pushed her bushy brown hair away from her face, "That's quite alright," she said in a-matter-of-fact voice. She looked up at him for the first time, "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"I am this year" said Harry, watching as his dad carried on into a shop nearby, "My parents have been moving me around Europe my whole life and now we're finally settling down. So I've never been to Hogwarts before"

"That would be why I haven't seen you," the girl said, all knowingly, "What year are you in?"

"I'll be in 5th year" he replied

"So will I" said the girl, "My name's Hermione Granger by the way"

"Harry Bartlett" smiled Harry

Suddenly a voice called out, "Hermione!" and both turned to see a tall lanky boy with flaming red hair walking towards them.

"Honestly, you said you'd be in Flourish and Blotts! When I got there you weren't there!" he cried exasperatedly

"Honestly Ronald, you took so long in Quality Quidditch that I went into the shop next door. They had some rather fascinating books on Ancient Runes" said Hermione, very motherly like

Harry had to grin at the two of them.

The boy named Ronald looked at Harry, "Who's this then?" he asked Hermione, jerking his head at him

"This is Harry, he's coming to our year at Hogwarts this term" replied Hermione

The boy broke out in a smile, "Hey, Ron Weasley"

"Hey" smiled Harry

"So if you're coming in this year, will you be sorted with all the first years?" asked Ron, as if it was extremely wrong to do so

"Sorted?" asked Harry

"Yeah, into your House" said Ron, pointing at a crest of the front of his cloak, bearing a red and gold lion, "We're both in Gryffindor, best house there is"

"Gryffindor? The best house?" scoffed a drawling voice. Harry looked to see a boy with fair blonde hair and grey eyes leaning on the window of a shop next to them. Unlike Ron and Hermione's cloaks, this boy's bore a silver and green snake.

"I suppose you're right Weasley, Gryffindor is the best at losing!" he smirked, walking over, "If you're going to give any publicity, you can at least give Slytherin its due credit"

The boy turned to Harry, "The name's Draco Malfoy and if your smart enough to take my advice, you'll go for Slytherin. We _always _win the House Cup _and_ Quidditch Cup," he boasted

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Harry, suddenly very interested

"I'm the Slytherin seeker," said Malfoy proudly, "We've never lost a match. Do you play at all?"

"Yeah, I play a lot. Seeker's my best position," said Harry, feeling better now that _he_ had something to boast about in front of Malfoy

Malfoy studied his face carefully, "Well, I doubt you could better me, but who knows, you might make a good Chaser. One of ours left last year"

"Harry's much better than to join you Malfoy. Unlike you he probably actually has talent instead of cheap words and rich fathers" snarled Hermione

"Shut up about my father Mudblood" Malfoy snarled back. He turned to Harry, sighing, "It's a pity what cold hard defeat can do to people" he said mockingly. Harry was starting to dislike the boy's tone.

"See you all at school" sneered Malfoy, walking off.

"Stay out of Malfoy's way, he's a bad bloke" warned Ron

Hermione scoffed, "He's a little cowards with a rich father, nothing more. Come on Ron, we'd better find your family"

"Yeah. Nice meeting you Harry" smiled Ron

"We'll see you at school" said Hermione, the two of them leaving Harry to stand amidst the crowd with two minds about houses….and friends


	4. spinning scars

After an hour or so, Harry met up with his father outside Gringotts. He was puzzled to see his father not exit from within the bank, but ran run up to him from across the street.

"Dad, where were you? What's wrong" he asked at the exhausted look on his dad's face

"Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you. While I was in the bank I met up with Cornelius Fudge"

"The Minister of Magic?" questioned Harry, amazed

"Yes, it appears he needs me and your mother to start work rather quickly. Tomorrow in fact. He wants to have a meeting with us in a few minutes to organise a few details. I'm sorry Harry, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to finish you're shopping" Joseph looked at his son sadly

"It's ok Dad" nodded Harry, "I only need to get a new wand"

Harry's old wand had been snapped in half one careless day when he'd been fooling around playing Quidditch instead of practising Charms.

"Alright then, when you're finished, meet us in The Leaky Cauldron. We'll try not to be too long" Joseph patted his son's shoulder and Apparated

Harry meandered his way to a place called "Olivander's" to buy a wand. He gazed at the shop, getting a very queer feeling about it. Like something was pulling him towards the door. Aching for his presence.

This is crazy thought Harry as he pushed open the door and walked inside. The door snapped shut and a bell rung. He looked around the store. Hundreds of shelves filled it, leaving very little space. Boxes of wands it seemed were crammed into every available crevasse of the room, most were covered in cobwebs.

But there was no sign of anyone.

"Hello?" called Harry softly.

There was no answer. He called again a little louder. He jumped out of his skin when a ladder attached to a shelf came swinging around to the front of the shop; on it was an old man. His white hair and grizzled appearance gave him a sort of wisdom about him both mysterious and dangerous.

Harry guessed this was Mr Olivander.

Olivander looked extremely puzzled for a moment as his eyes swept Harry. He cautiously stepped down from the ladder, "May I help you, young man?"

Harry found his voice, "Er, yes, thankyou. I'm here to get a wand, my old one was broken and I need a new one to start at Hogwarts soon"

Mr Olivander's face did not rid itself of its puzzled expression, "But you must be at least fifteen by now"

Harry was shocked at Mr Olivander's knowledge. Must've been just a good guess, he thought, "Um, yeh. I've been studying at other schools since now. My parents have moved here and so I'm going to Hogwarts"

Mr Olivander nodded, seeming to accept this as the expression on his face dimmed slightly, "Ah" he said, pausing before going over to a shelf, "I think you'll like this one. Dragon Heartstring and Beech, 9 inches, very sturdy"

He removed a box from the shelf, opened it and handed the wand to Harry, who automatically gave it a wave.

A glass vase exploded and he quickly gave it back to Olivander.

"Hmm" the old man pondered before giving him another wand (Unicorn hair and Elm, 11 inches)

It sent books and boxes flying in every direction the moment Harry touched it. Harry must have tried about twenty wands before Olivander stopped, moving from the shelves to stand directly in front of him.

Harry couldn't help but raise his eyebrows questioningly as Olivander studied him very closely. His eyes came to rest on the scar on Harry's forehead.

He looked Harry in the eyes for a moment before saying, "I've seen your face"

"Sorry?" asked Harry, now thoroughly bewildered

"What is your name, boy?" asked Olivander

"Harry…" Olivander's eyes lit up, before Harry finished, "…Bartlett"

Olivander's eyes narrowed, "Curious scar you have on your forehead Mr Bartlett"

"I've always had it" Harry replied cautiously

Olivander paused yet again, "You were not born a Bartlett were you?"

It was more a statement than a question. Harry shook his head.

Olivander smiled, then hurried back into the shelves and soon reappeared, carrying another box. It was very dusty and strangely enough, Harry felt like he wanted to rush and snatch the box off Mr Olivander. Olivander opened the box to reveal a wand that was jet black. He slowly handed it to Harry.

As soon as Harry took it, he felt incredible warmth spread through his fingertips and around his body. It was amazing, as if he and the wand were connected. He'd never felt this sensation when he'd had his old wand, which had been his grandfather's.

Olivander continued to grin, "Curious. Very curious"

"Sorry, but what's curious?" questioned Harry nervously

Olivander seemed to chose his words carefully, "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter. It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand gave another feather. Just…one…other. It is curious that you should be suited for this wand…when its brother…gave you that scar"

Harry was shocked, "You know what gave me this?" he asked, his fingers tracing the lightning bolt on his forehead, "How?"

Mr Olivander looked at him in the eyes, "I think that is something that you need to find out for yourself…Mr Potter"

"What did you call me?" asked Harry slowly

"Potter" said Olivander darkly, putting a finger on Harry's scar

Harry gasped as pain jolted through him. He was suddenly no longer in the store. He was at a house during a storm. Wind was howling and rain was pouring down. A dark figure in a black cloak walked towards a house. The world went black as Harry heard a woman scream, "James!"

Thunder roared, silencing everything…

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
